


Blankets

by pagsywagsy



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blankets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, prompted drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagsywagsy/pseuds/pagsywagsy
Summary: Clarke refuses to give in to Bellamy's request to turn on the heater despite the chilling weather, so Bellamy refuses to give up one of his blankets.





	Blankets

Clarke looked down at the heap of blankets on the couch. Every inch was covered in fabrics of varying textures. She counted at least three different blankets and those were only the ones she could see. At one end curly black hair stood out against the tan pillows and at the other end, she could see the toes of fuzzy blue socks poking out.

“Are you serious?” She asked with disbelief, standing before the couch with nowhere to sit with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in her hands. She knew Bellamy had said he was cold, but this… this was overkill.

The blankets shifted and Bellamy’s face appeared. “It’s cold and you won’t turn the heat on,” he countered, “so yes, I’m serious.”

Balancing the mugs, she used one of her feet to push against where she pictured his legs to be. “Move it.” She suppressed the grin that was threatening to form. “I need to sit, too.” Clarke saw the defiance in his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. With a sigh, she said, “I guess you don’t want this hot chocolate I made for you.”

She turned away as if she was going to return to the kitchen, knowing full well Bellamy would break. “Wait!” She grinned to herself but cooled her features before looking back at him. Bellamy shifted to the side, pulling his blankets with him so only one arm was free.

Clarke handed over the mug before relaxing into the couch. She sighed in relief as she breathed in the chocolatey scent. She went to steal one of Bellamy’s blankets since her feet felt a little chilly. But no matter how much she pulled, the blanket wouldn’t budge. “Are you kidding me?” She grumbled under her breath. Was he cocooned in them? 

“Just turn on the heat, Princess.” Clarke looked up into Bellamy’s smug face. His eyes shined with teasing mischief.

“It’s not _that_ cold,” she declared. Crossing her arms, she ignored him and stared at the tv without watching it. She sipped her drink, letting the warm liquid do exactly what the blanket would have. Except her toes were still cold.

For a minute, Clarke thought she was free. She thought Bellamy was going to let it go, but of course not. “Says the person, who just tried to take my blanket.”

That was it. “You know what?” She turned toward him. Clarke had the pleasure of watching his face shift into a panic right before she shoved her feet under him.

“Shit!” He yelled out. His hot chocolate sloshed dangerously close to the edge. Bellamy’s glare did nothing to curb the relief she felt from her warming toes. “Did you replace your toes with ice cubes? Just turn on the damn heater!”

“Why?” She grinned happily and wiggled her toes, daring him to do something. “I have the perfect heater right here.”

Clarke thought she won when Bellamy stood and walked away. It was comical watching him try to keep all four blankets wrapped around him. Definitely four and not three like she had originally thought. One slipped from his grasp and trailed behind him almost like a cape. She smirked in an attempt to keep from laughing and hid her face behind her mug.

When Bellamy returned, Clarke had to dodge a pair of fluffy green socks that had been aimed at her head. “At least put some socks on if you’re going to torture me.” He also dropped a blanket over her head. “And we are turning on the heat next month. I don’t care what you say. It’s getting colder.”

Slipping on the socks, she still stuck her feet beneath Bellamy despite having her own blanket. “Deal,” she said, cuddling into her blanket. Bellamy rolled his eyes but smiled at her antics.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for this ship and it probably shows. But who cares lol they were the first two I thought of when I saw the 'Blankets' prompt. It was originally something different and included Madi
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/pagsywagsy)   
[tumblr](https://pagsys-writings.tumblr.com)


End file.
